Sweeter Than Heaven and Hotter Than Hell
by FifiDoll
Summary: Three parts from LJ compiled into one big fic. Contains Sweeter Than Heaven, Hotter Than Hell, and Fireworks. Kurt has to ride home from prom on Puck's lap and things get out of hand. Any mistakes on chapter two are because I was drunk. Seriously.
1. Sweeter Than Heaven

Blaine running off with Rachel certainly hadn't been in Kurt's plans for after prom. Nor did he plan to be shoved in the back of Mercedes's SUV on Noah Puckerman's lap.

Thanks to Sam and Santana disappearing halfway through prom and Blaine leaving with Rachel, the rest of the glee kids had no other way to get home than Mercedes. They'd carpooled there in the three cars and were now leaving in one. Brittany was catching a ride home with Artie in his dad's wheelchair accessible van, but they lived in a different part of town than everyone else so they went their own way.

Lauren claimed shotgun before they even left the gym, and Quinn and Finn couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Mike and Tina wandered behind the rest, their hands connected and waving between them. Everyone piled into the back of Mercedes's SUV, Quinn on Finn's lap, Tina on Mike's lap, and Lauren up front with Mercedes. Puck climbed in and claimed the last bit of space in the back, leaving Kurt standing outside the car, frustrated. "Climb in, boo!" Mercedes called out the window.

"I am _not_ sitting on his lap," Kurt said defiantly.

"There's nowhere else for you to go, Princess," Puck smirked. "Besides, who doesn't want a ride on the Puckasaurus?"

"Me," Kurt replied flatly.

He could have sworn he saw Puck's ego deflate at that one word, but Kurt found himself climbing into the SUV anyway. He sat hesitantly on Puck's lap, leaning as far away from the other boy as he could. "I'm not going to bite," Puck shot.

He almost sounded insulted. Kurt sighed and leaned back, falling perfectly into the curve of Puck's arm around his waist. Considering he was still technically dating Blaine (who should _never_ have left with Rachel, even if they were just talking about Broadway), Kurt was enjoying the simple touch far too much.

Kurt didn't stay comfortable for long, though. He squirmed around, trying to stretch out his legs; he was exhausted and just wanted to get comfortable. He was probably going to be one of the last people to be dropped off; he could get a quick nap in on the way. Quinn was first, and Kurt almost tried to scoot over to Finn's lap, but decided against it.

Kurt sat still for a few more minutes until he just couldn't get comfortable. His ass rested awkwardly against Puck's crotch where _holyshit_ he was getting hard. Kurt froze and Puck hissed through his teeth, "Stop moving."

Kurt's eyes were wide as saucers as he realized what he'd just been doing and the effect it had on Puck. Puck was _straight_. He was pretty much dating Lauren. So why the hell was he _hard for Kurt_! But then Kurt's mind traveled back to what Puck had said earlier…_everyone wants a ride on the Puckasaurus_. Well Kurt didn't, but getting revenge on Puck for such a crude comment seemed to be easier than he thought.

Kurt squirmed against Puck's lap again, even though he'd been perfectly comfortable for once. Puck's breathing was heavy and Tina looked over at them strangely before climbing out of the car, but didn't say anything. Kurt didn't stop, either. They made it all the way to Mike's house before Puck muttered, "Don't start something you can't finish."

Kurt just smirked at him and kept squirming on Puck's lap as the drive continued, even though the middle seat was empty. Finn had shifted over to give himself more room, anyway. They pulled up to Finn and Kurt's house next, and the two of them plus Puck climbed out. "What's he doing?" Kurt asked Finn.

Puck was walking up to the house without them, probably trying to hide his "situation" in the front of his pants. "He's staying the night," Finn shrugged. "I thought you knew."

Kurt just stared at Finn incredulously for a minute before going inside and up the stairs to his room. Seconds later he was joined by Noah Puckerman. "What the hell was _that_?" he asked roughly, shutting the door behind him.

Kurt smirked and asked innocently, "What was what?"

"You're going to finish what you started," Puck told him firmly, stepping closer to him.

Even through the pleats of Puck's pants and his rather long suit jacket, Kurt could still see the eager press of his erection against his pants. But then Kurt really thought about what Puck was asking. He wanted Kurt to _get him off_. Kurt was still kind of dating Blaine, but when he was all dressed up (and a little desperate), Puck was kind of attractive.

Kurt stared at Puck, who was his height instead of shorter than him (which was a refreshing change). He blushed furiously as he muttered, "I haven't…I mean I've never…"

"I never took you as the blushing virgin type," Puck admitted, though there was no teasing his voice.

Kurt's eyes never left the floor as Puck stepped closer to him. He heard the rough zip of Puck's pants and before he knew it _Puck was shoving Kurt's hand in his pants_. Kurt froze as he realized just how close his hand was to Puck. Puck's fingers pushed at Kurt's forcing them to wrap around his straining dick. It was hard and strong in Kurt's hand and he felt a strange wave of something through his body. "You know what to do now, right?" Puck asked, his voice low and husky.

His breath tickled at Kurt's ear and he suddenly found it hard to concentrate. He nodded anyway, though, and slowly stroked Puck, his grip loose and hesitant. "Harder," Puck muttered.

He leaned in and nipped at Kurt's earlobe, sending chills down Kurt's spine. Kurt did as he was told and Puck let out a soft moan in Kurt's ear. Oh dear god what that did to Kurt. He couldn't concentrate; all he wanted was for Puck to keep making that sound. It was wonderful and sexy and honestly the most erotic thing Kurt had ever experienced.

Kurt tipped his head down, his forehead resting against Puck's chin, as he picked up speed. Puck's pants were falling and Kurt found himself staring down at Puck's dick. It was no different than Kurt expected, but it felt strange to be rubbing off someone besides himself (not that he did it to himself that often anyway). Puck moaned again and then Kurt found himself fighting the urge to kneel down and _lick_ Puck.

His hand moved faster on instinct and Puck let out a low growl. Without even thinking, Kurt found himself lowering to his knees in front of Puck. "Fuck, Kurt…" Puck muttered. "You don't…have…ah…"

Kurt knew he didn't _have_ to, but the fact of the matter was that he _wanted_ to. His tongue lapped gently at the tip, licking up the small bit of liquid leaking out. It was salty and bitter, but not disgusting. Kurt decided it was one of those tastes he could get used to if he had to, kind of like tea or escargot. He liked once, then twice up the length and Puck's grip on Kurt's shoulder was rather painful. Kurt sucked a little at the tip before he felt himself being pushed over by Puck.

Puck's hand took over and he came all over his hand. Kurt watched in awe as Puck let out another low groan and his hand filled with come. Kurt was breathing almost as heavily as Puck, and he stared up at him, not quite sure what was supposed to happen next. Puck searched around for tissues and cleaned off his hand before pulling up his pants and extending a (clean) hand out to Kurt.

Kurt took it and allowed himself to be pulled into standing right in front of Puck. Kurt looked shy and wasn't quite sure what Puck was going to do. After all of that, Kurt's pants seemed tighter, but he wasn't quite sure what was running through Puck's head so he didn't say anything. Kurt actually kind of assumed that Puck would just leave. He'd gotten what he wanted, after all.

Instead, his hands reached out for Kurt, one hand on the boy's waist and the other on the side of his face. Kurt's breath caught in his throat as he realized what was happening. He reached out and knotted his hands in the front of Puck's jacket just as their lips connected.

The kiss was so much better than Kurt had ever imagined. His knees went weak and he found himself very grateful that he had the thought to grab on to Puck's jacket. Strong arms held Kurt in place as their lips moved against each other's slowly. Kurt's mind was blank and reeling at the same time. Puck was kissing him and it felt _so good_ he didn't even flinch when a wave of warmth shot through his body, ending right in the front of his pants. Puck's tongue ran across Kurt's lower lip just as Kurt let out a weak whimper.

He shook in Puck's arms as Puck pulled out of the kiss, staring down at Kurt, amazed. The boy in front of him was flushed and breathing heavily, trembling and…grinning? "You okay?" Puck whispered, not quite sure if he should be smiling or worried.

Kurt nodded and let out a laugh as he said, "My pants aren't though."

His face was bright red as Puck glanced down and realized what exactly Kurt meant. "Sorry," he said sheepishly.

"No, it's okay," Kurt insisted.

He stepped away from Puck and tried not to make the stain too obvious. Puck ran a hand through his mohawk and said, "I uh…I should go change and stuff."

Kurt nodded and watched in silence as Puck left the room without another word. He wanted to curse himself for coming in his suit, but it all felt so good he didn't really care. It was the best kiss Kurt had ever experienced, and it didn't even bother him that it had been Noah Puckerman to give it to him. It kind of made sense, if he thought about it. He didn't want to think about it, though. The kiss was what it was, and as annoying as meaningless tautologies were, Kurt was going to accept this one.

He dressed and went through a muted version of his moisturizing routine before crawling under his blankets, his silk pajamas cool and comforting against his skin. Kurt was exhausted and just about to fall asleep when there was a knock at his door. "Yeah?" he asked softly.

The door opened and Puck peeked around the door. "Hey," he said.

Kurt sat up and asked, "What's going on?"

Puck stepped into the room wearing nothing but a pair of flannel pajama pants. Kurt found himself trying not to stare as Puck spoke, "Finn forgot to pull out the extra mattress and I don't know where it is now that you guys moved."

Kurt stared at him, confused for a minute. "I need somewhere to sleep," Puck told him.

The last time Kurt had a boy sleep in his bed, his dad hadn't been too happy about it. He also said that Puckerman was different, though. Kurt might be taking it out of context, but he could play stupid pretty well if he needed to while arguing with his father. That's precisely why he nodded and said, "Okay."

He scooted to one side of the bed as Puck shut the door and crawled into bed on the opposite side. "Thanks," he muttered into the pillow.

Kurt didn't reply as exhaustion claimed him. The light snores coming from Puck were the last little bit Kurt needed to fall into a peaceful slumber.


	2. Hotter Than Hell

Waking up in the morning was strange for Kurt. There was Puck, curled up under the blankets looking like an innocent child. Kurt wanted nothing more than to lean over and kiss his forehead and wake him up, an urge he never experienced when Blaine slept over.

Blaine.

Kurt sighed and thought back to his evening. Everything leading up to the end of the dance had been wonderful. They danced, they talked, they had a good time. Until Blaine left with Rachel – then things went to hell, and Kurt couldn't help but wonder why.

Was he really not good enough for Blaine? Was he so horrible at conversation that Blaine felt the need to seek conversation in _Rachel Berry_? Kurt bit his lip and thought about the night – about where he could have gone wrong. He hadn't said anything that could have been taken as insulting or rude, and he hadn't been all over Blaine like the girls were all over the guys.

Oh.

Maybe he wanted to do more than just dance and Kurt had given off the wrong "vibe." Sure, he was still shy when it came to things like that, but it didn't mean he wasn't open to _learning_. Getting the sex talk from his father had been awkward as hell – surely experimenting with Blaine would be better. Except he hadn't experimented with Blaine, he'd experimented with Puck. What's worse was that he _liked_ it.

That still didn't ease the sting Kurt felt when he realized that he just hadn't been good enough for Blaine. His mind started searching for things about him Blaine might not like – his hair, his nose, his smile, oh god his smile – the one where you couldn' t see his teeth even though you should be able to – Kurt _hated_ his smile. He didn't even notice a stray tear fall down his cheek until Puck wiped it away as he stirred.

Instantly Kurt froze and turned away from Puck. "What's wrong?" Puck asked gruffly, sitting up and wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Nothing," Kurt lied, wiping any stray tears away.

"Well obviously something's wrong," Puck said. "Was it me? Because I can leave."

"No, it wasn't you," Kurt insisted, scooting under the blankets and rolling onto his side so his back was facing Puck.

"Then what?"

Kurt sniffled and didn't say a word. "It's Blaine, isn't it?" Puck asked, lying back on the bed as well.

"How did you know?" Kurt asked, his voice soft and delicate.

Puck sighed and said, "He ditched you after prom for _Berry_. Not cool."

"I don't even know why he did it," Kurt admitted. "I'm better company than her, right?"

"Well _I_ think so, but I can't read the hobbit's mind," Puck told him.

"Don't call him that," Kurt snapped.

"Sorry," Puck replied.

They laid there in silence for a minute before Kurt asked, "Am I really that awkward? Am I so awkward that my own boyfriend doesn't want to spend the night after prom with me? I thought we were doing okay, you know?" Tears stung at Kurt's eyes as he spoke. "I mean, I danced with him, we were laughing and having a good time…I don't know what else I could have done wrong. I'm just so awkward and weird looking I guess."

"You're not."

Kurt sniffled and rolled over to face Puck. Puck shifted onto his side as well and looked at Kurt seriously. "I'm not going to turn into some cheesy romantic sap, but you're not awkward and you're not weird looking," Puck insisted. "I don't know why he ditched you, but he's an ass for doing it," Kurt opened his mouth to protest but Puck cut him off, "Don't argue with me. If he was a good person he wouldn't have ditched you like that, at least without explanation. He was a douche last night, end of story."

Kurt stared over at Puck incredulously. "Look Hummel," Puck said, running a hand through his mohawk. "You're good looking, and I'm not gonna deny that. Just…don't let Blaine make you think you're not, okay? After all the shit Karofsky and all those dicks have put you through, you deserve to be happy."

"You think I'm not happy?" Kurt asked.

Puck shook his head and said, "Not completely."

Kurt sighed. Puck had a point; Kurt thought he was happy with Blaine – he had a boyfriend for goodness sakes – but he didn't feel totally happy _now_. Puck reached over and pushed a loose hair out of Kurt's face. "For the record, he doesn't know what he's missing out on," Puck muttered, his lips dangerously close to Kurt's.

Kurt looked over at Puck with a scrutinizing gaze, just to be met with that cocky smirk he knew all too well. This time instead of striking fear into him, it set Kurt's senses on edge. He let his eyes flutter shut as Puck connected their lips. It was gentler than last night, and it certainly wasn't going to make Kurt ruin his pajamas. It was nice, though, kissing Puck; it felt comfortable and _right_.

Puck's tongue ran along Kurt's lower lip and he allowed Puck entrance. Puck explored Kurt's mouth with hesitation; he wasn't quite sure how far Kurt was willing to go, nor did he want to push it and make things even worse. "He's missing out on your hair," Puck mumbled, running a hand through Kurt's hair gently.

Kurt's hair was disheveled and unkempt thanks to sleeping, but he didn't say a word; he just watched as Puck's eyes scanned down Kurt's whole body, taking every inch of him in _without a single look of disgust._ Kurt's heart raced in his chest as his eyes met Puck's. "And your eyes," Puck said breathlessly.

Kurt couldn't help but smile at that sentiment; he _knew_ his eyes were the best part about him. Hell, sometimes his eyes were the only thing he _did_ like about himself. "Your smile," Puck continued, kissing at the corner of Kurt's mouth.

Kurt's heart was pounding in his chest as Puck kissed down his neck and across his collarbone, unbuttoning Kurt's pajama top as he said, "Your nice, pale skin."

Breathing seemed like such a chore when Kurt was trying to focus on Puck's attentions. The blankets on the bed had been abandoned in exchange for Puck trailing kisses down Kurt's body. "Your abs," Puck said, kissing at the faint traces of muscles on Kurt's abdomen.

When his fingers dipped below the waist line of Kurt's pajamas, there was no protest; he willing let Puck remove his pants and underwear, leaving him completely naked, sprawled out before the boy that _wasn't_ his boyfriend. "You're so beautiful," Puck muttered just before taking Kurt in his mouth.

It didn't take long for Kurt to become completely hard. Puck's tongue swirled around the tip and pressed against the slit and Kurt had never felt these feelings before. He groaned and threw his head back, trying desperately not to push his hips too far upwards for fear of hurting Puck. The enthusiasm that Puck had for what he was doing was surprising, as was his skill in the matter. Kurt felt himself nearing the edge, that same feeling he'd felt the night before, but just before it washed over him, Puck stopped. "Not yet," he muttered, running his body along Kurt's and connecting their lips.

Kurt could have sworn his heart stopped for a split second. "Don't think about him," Puck muttered, kissing down Kurt's neck. He whispered in Kurt's ear, "Just me…just you and me. Okay?"

Kurt nodded, not quite sure if he still possessed the ability to speak. "Do you have anything?" Puck asked between kisses.

It took a few moments for Kurt to figure out to what Puck was referring, but when he did, he pointed over to his bedside table. "For being a virgin you sure are prepared," Puck commented.

"Blaine brought it all…" Kurt trailed off, embarrassed.

Puck grabbed what he needed and positioned himself over Kurt, kissing him gently. "It's okay," he muttered. "Stop me if you start to feel uncomfortable, okay babe?"

Kurt nodded and closed his eyes as Puck's lips reconnected themselves with Kurt's neck. He trailed gentle kisses down, across Kurt's collarbone, pushing his shirt off his arms, leaving him completely exposed. Puck removed his pajamas as well and reached for the bottle of lube. He slicked up his fingers and returned to kissing Kurt. Kurt gasped at the feeling of cold liquid against his ass, but slowly eased into the feeling. "It's okay, babe," Puck muttered over and over in his ear. "Just relax."

Puck's kisses had this ability to distract Kurt in a way that Blaine's never could. Puck was so much more relaxed and confident. So much so that he had Kurt so relaxed he could push in an entire finger without hardly any pain. Kurt groaned at the feeling, the intrusion welcomed and only slightly painful. "You okay?" Puck asked gently.

Kurt nodded, his hair tickling Puck's neck. Puck slowly moved his finger in and out of Kurt, helping the other boy grow accustomed to the feeling before prodding a second finger at him. "Ready for another, Kurt?" Puck whispered.

Hearing his name falling from Puck's lips was so sensual and comforting that Kurt nodded without a doubt in his mind. Slowly a second finger pressed inside, sending a burning, splitting feeling through Kurt's body. He winced at the feeling but never pulled away. "Relax, babe," Puck muttered against Kurt's neck. "Breathe."

Kurt let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding and did as he was told. Ever so slowly Puck began moving again, the burning sensation giving way to pleasure once more. Puck stared down at Kurt and completely lost it; Kurt looked so debauched and relaxed and _comfortable_. "You're so fucking sexy right now, babe," Puck mumbled.

Kurt's eyes fluttered open and stared up at Puck, filled with lust and wonder. Puck's fingers never stopped their movements as he leant down to connect his lips with Kurt's. "Can you take more?" Puck whispered desperately. "I don't know how much longer I can hold on."

Puck's erection had been pressing almost painfully against Kurt's body throughout the whole course of this and he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the guy. Kurt wasn't quite sure he could handle it yet, but Puck was being gentle and he'd stop if Kurt wanted him to, so he nodded. "Sweet," he smirked before kissing Kurt again.

He ambushed Kurt's mouth with his own, his tongue exploring every inch of the other boy's mouth, as he slowly pressed in a third finger. Kurt was so distracted that he only barely felt the stretch of the third finger. Kurt let out a whimper against Puck's lips and the other boy pulled away and took a deep breath. "What's wrong?" Kurt whispered.

"If you do that again, I'm not gonna be able to hold out," Puck muttered.

Kurt's eyes widened. Puck wasn't even _in_ him and he was _that_ turned on? Kurt had never thought in a million years that he could have that effect on a guy, but apparently he'd been wrong. "Puck, please," Kurt muttered against Puck's lips.

He wasn't quite sure he was ready for what he just asked for, but Puck was turning him on more than he ever thought was possible. Puck must have been surprised too, because he stared down at Kurt with wide eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Kurt leaned forward the slightest bit and connected their lips before whispering, "Positive."

Puck leaned back on his knees and squeezed at the base of his dick for a moment before opening the condom. Kurt just watched with dark, lust filled eyes as Puck rolled on the condom and slicked it up. When their eyes met, both felt something they never thought they would, at least in high school. Their hearts skipped a beat and everything just felt…_right_. Slowly Puck reached out and separated Kurt's legs. He rubbed the excess lube off along Kurt's ass and mumbled, "You look so amazing."

Kurt stared incredulously up at Puck who was once again lowering himself over Kurt. He kissed Kurt deeply, his tongue pressing against Kurt's in a sinful way that sent all the blood rushing to his groin. "Ready, babe?" he whispered.

Kurt nodded and whimpered as he felt Puck's dick rub against his ass. Puck reached down between them and positioned himself outside of Kurt. He pressed in slowly, almost sinfully so, gauging every millimeter of movement off of Kurt's expression. Kurt's head was tossed back against his pillows, his mouth forming a beautiful 'o' as his face flushed bright red. Puck tried desperately not to lose it all right then and there. He closed his eyes, etching the sight of Kurt into his memory forever, until he felt his hips against Kurt's ass. "Ohmygod," Kurt muttered, his breathing ragged.

"You okay?" Puck whispered, kissing down Kurt's neck.

Kurt nodded and rolled his hips beneath Puck. Puck let out a groan before mumbling, "I'm not going to last long…"

"Me either," Kurt admitted.

The feeling of being stretched so much wider than Puck's fingers had no effect on Kurt; he was being sent over the edge with each miniscule movement. His eyes were scrunched shut and he held on to Puck's arms as the other boy began pulling out ever so slowly, about halfway, before slowly thrusting back in. "Oh god," Kurt moaned, biting his lip to stifle the sounds threatening to surface.

"So fucking tight," Puck whispered, thrusting in and out of Kurt slowly.

Kurt's breathing was heavy and his fingernails dug into Puck's arms just enough; it wasn't too painful, just _wonderful_. He liked knowing he made Kurt feel like this. "God, Kurt.." Puck muttered. "You're so fucking hot…"

His hips moved against Kurt's in a rhythm only known to the two of them. Kurt's face contorted in an expression Puck had never seen before and he muttered, "Ohmygod Puck..."

"Come with me, babe," Puck whispered, leaning over to mumble in Kurt's ear.

He nipped at Kurt's earlobe as he pressed in one more time before he felt Kurt's back arch, sending his torso colliding with Puck's. Kurt let out a soft whimper as he completely came undone, warm wet liquid spreading across their torsos. Puck groaned as he reached his own peak, resting above Kurt as his orgasm washed over him.

Kurt's arms wrapped around Puck's neck desperately, fingers winding into his mohawk as their lips connected lazily. Slowly Puck's hips moved and he pulled out of Kurt, leaving the other boy feeling empty but completely satisfied. They kissed a few more times before Puck rolled to Kurt's side, pulling the other boy against his chest as they tried to recapture normal breathing.

Puck rolled off the condom and tossed it in the general direction of the garbage can before pulling the covers up over them. Kurt's hand rested lazily on Puck's chest, running across the always-chiseled abs as he whispered, "Thank you."

Puck pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead and whispered, "Thank_ you_."

Kurt felt oddly content in Puck's arms, his hand running absentmindedly along his abdomen. "You're amazing, Kurt, and no matter what you decide to do with the whole Blaine situation, I'm here," Puck admitted. "As a friend, or more than a friend…whatever you decide."

His hand stopped moving across Puck's skin as he heard that last sentence. Kurt wasn't quite sure what to do, but he knew what his instincts told him. Slowly he reached up and guided Puck's face to meet his, their eyes locking for a brief second before Kurt muttered, "Thank you," and kissed Puck firmly on the lips.

They pulled away slowly, both falling back into a blissful sleep; they had a few hours left of peace before Burt would likely interrupt them and they were _definitely_ going to make the best of it.


	3. Fireworks

Breakfast that morning was very strained. Burt had been the one to walk in and wake Kurt, just to find _Puckerman_ of all people in his son's bed. He was prepared to give Kurt a stern talking-to afterwards, but for now he just let it go. Kurt had seen the disappointment and anger on his father's face and was just thankful that he hadn't blown up right then and there.

Puck and Kurt sat at the table, both sipping coffee (which Kurt hadn't even known Puck _liked_) while Carole made scrambled eggs and sausage. Finn was slow to get moving even on the best of days, so he wasn't even downstairs yet. Kurt was two seconds away from leaning over and resting his head on Puck's shoulder when the doorbell rang. "Kurt, can you get that?" Carole asked, pulling the eggs from the refrigerator.

Slowly Kurt stood and wandered over to the door. When he opened it, he did not expect _Blaine_, of all people, to be standing on his porch. "Hey!" he said, that big smile he always wore plastered on his face.

Kurt looked annoyed and said, "Hi."

Blaine peeked over Kurt's shoulder, confused before asking, "Can I come in?"

Instead of letting him in, Kurt crossed his arms and asked, "Do you mind explaining to me why you disappeared with Rachel last night and didn't even tell me?"

Blaine gaped for a minute, searching for words. He seemed surprised that Kurt would even ask such a thing. "I…she and I were talking about Broadway…" he began, still stuttering through his words.

"And you ditched me, leaving me stuck riding home from prom with Mercedes and about six other people," Kurt shot. "I had to sit on Puck's lap the whole way."

Blaine looked a little hurt at that statement. "But…" he trailed off. "I was just talking with her."

"You really hurt my feelings Blaine," Kurt said seriously. He frowned and asked, "We're always going to be totally honest with each other, right?"

With a nod, Blaine said, "Of course."

Kurt looked around, making sure they were alone, before saying, "I don't know if this is going to work out right now. Maybe in the future, but not in high school."

Blaine looked confused and asked, "What?"

Kurt sighed and said, "Maybe I'm just being jealous or something, but I'm not okay with you just running off with girls and staying the night with them. You didn't even tell me about it beforehand."

"You got back fine," Blaine shrugged, desperately searching for the words he needed to change Kurt's mind. "Besides, I didn't really do anything wrong."

"You left with Rachel Berry," Kurt said flatly. "After that whole mess after her party you don't think I was a little hurt?"

"When she kissed me I said I was gay!" Blaine argued.

"The fact of the matter is you left with some girl instead of your _boyfriend_, Blaine."

Blaine sighed and tried to keep calm. "Kurt, I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd be upset. Can we not break up though, please? We can work through this."

Kurt knew that was the easiest option, and if it hadn't been for the night and morning he'd just experienced, he might have just said yes. He couldn't though. Not anymore. It was going to be difficult, but Kurt knew what had to be said.

"Blaine, I cheated on you."

Blaine looked incredulous. "Wh…what?"

Kurt looked saddened, but no tears were threatening to fall. He didn't even look _guilty_. Blaine scowled and Kurt said, "I'm sorry! I was upset and he was just so nice to me and…he's a _really_ nice guy, Blaine."

"Nice enough to get you to cheat on me?" Blaine asked bitterly.

"Is there a problem?"

Puck stepped up behind Kurt, dangerously close, causing Kurt to close his eyes on instinct. Blaine watched the sight before him, shocked. "Him!" Blaine asked.

Kurt's eyes fluttered open and he leaned back into Puck for comfort before nodding and saying, "Yeah. Him. Blaine, this is Noah."

Blaine glared at Puck before turning to Kurt and saying, "For the record, Rachel and I ended up talking about Broadway and then she passed out and I had to sleep on the _floor_. If you had answered your phone, I would have come over, but I didn't know where you were."

"Blaine, I'm sorry," Kurt said, frowning.

The problem was, he really _wasn't_ sorry. Sorry for cheating, maybe, but not sorry for choosing Puck over Blaine. "I'll see you around, Kurt," Blaine said, turning to leave.

"Blaine, wait!" Kurt called out, rushing after Blaine in his bare feet.

Puck sensed that Kurt was upset and went back into the house, shutting the door as he did so. Kurt managed to convince Blaine to sit on the porch swing next to him. "Blaine, I really care about you," Kurt began. "I really _really_ do. But…I think part of why our relationship seemed so easy was because we were such good friends. We're honest with each other – almost _brutally_ so, and that's good. But…I'm so sorry, but I just don't know if I have the romantic feelings for you that I thought I did."

"Compared to Puck," Blaine shot.

Kurt sighed and said, "Yeah. There were _fireworks_, Blaine. I thought that was all just some over romanticized idea, but it's not. It really happens, and…when we kissed, I just…"

"Didn't feel it," Blaine responded, defeated.

Kurt nodded and whispered, "I'm so, so sorry Blaine."

Neither spoke for a moment. Finally, Kurt reached over and took Blaine's hand in his own. "Please tell me we can still be friends?" he asked hopefully.

Blaine looked up at Kurt to see his eyes brimming with tears. Telling Blaine what he had done was harder for him than he thought, and when Blaine saw Kurt's watery blue eyes, he knew he couldn't be angry. Part of him had been thinking the same thing as Kurt – how long would it _really_ last? Slowly Blaine nodded and said, "Of course we can still be friends, Kurt."

Kurt smiled and stood up. Blaine stood next to him and they hugged, long and comforting. They were going to be okay. "You should uh…you should get back inside," Blaine said as Kurt pulled out of the hug. "Puck's probably waiting for you."

Kurt looked at Blaine gratefully and said, "Thank you for understanding."

Blaine gave him a weak smile and replied, "I'll see you for our usual coffee date on Monday."

Kurt beamed and said, "I'll be there."

Slowly Blaine turned and left. Kurt walked inside to find Puck and Finn digging into breakfast and Burt and Carole nowhere to be found. "Well, your dad's pissed, but otherwise it looks like we got away with it all," Puck commented.

Kurt laughed and sat down next to Puck. Finn looked confused and stared between the two of them for a minute. "Wait…what's going on?" he asked, his mouth full of toast.

"I want to date your brother," Puck said simply.

Kurt's eyes bulged and he watched as Finn processed the information. He swallowed his breakfast and asked, "You and Kurt?"

Puck shrugged and said, "Yeah. I really like him and I want to date him. You're his brother and kind of really overprotective, so I figured I'd have to ask you before asked him."

"I'm right here," Kurt chimed in.

Puck didn't even acknowledge that Kurt had spoken. He just watched Finn expectantly, waiting for a response. "I…I guess if he says yes…then you can…" Finn trailed off, confused. "I don't think he's gonna say yes, though…" Finn added, noticing Kurt's annoyed look.

Puck turned to face Kurt and asked, "So what about it, Kurt? Wanna give me a chance?"

Kurt's jaw dropped and he stared at Puck. Just like that? He was that okay with everything? "I…um…" Kurt stammered, not quite sure that this was all really happening.

Puck stared at Kurt almost desperately, waiting for an answer. Kurt let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding before saying, "Yeah…I'll give you a chance."

He smiled at Puck, who beamed in response. "Wait…what?" Finn asked, staring between the two of them, absolutely baffled.

"Sweet," Puck smirked.

Kurt blushed a little and turned back to his breakfast. Finn kept staring between the two of them as they finished their breakfasts in silence.

He would never, _ever_ understand his step-brother.


End file.
